


Snow

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little something I wrote today. This is so true in the area I live in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

There was a lot of snow on Christmas holiday.  
Now the snow is almost not even halfway melting.  
Some people love it and some don't.  
People like snow so they could go skiing.  
Kids will go outside and build snowmen, yelling, screaming.  
Animals will join the children and run around or go on walks.  
Snow is cold in the winter.  
Some people don't like the snow.  
People like to watch it snow.  
Sometimes people would drive in the snow and would end up being in an accident, and that is no fun.


End file.
